SD Songfic Collection
by Hikaru R. Kudou
Summary: Yaoi. Track One: Rukawa & Sakuragi. Track Two: Sendoh & Koshino. Track Three: Mitsui & Kogure. Track Four & Five: Miyagi & Ayako. Track Six: Hanagata & Fujima. Track Seven: Jin & Kiyota. BONUS TRACK, UPDATED, and up for grabs!
1. Rukawa Kaede, Sakuragi Hanamichi

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the song…and Sakuragi Hanamichi is not mine either…and…*sob sob*…and…Rukawa Kaede is not mine also…There, I've said it.  
The song is sang by Shakira…read on to find out ^^.

~

            Two tall guys were staring at the night sky, at the bright full moon.  
            "Kaede…" murmured one of them, a redhead.  
            "Hm?" The raven-haired player opened his eyelids, looking expectantly at his companion.  
            "I have something for you…I've prepared long for this one…" Sakuragi smiled at Rukawa.  
            Rukawa held out his palm.  
            "It's nothing like that." Sakuragi cleared his throat and sang:

Lucky you were born that far away so  
We could both make fun of distance  
Lucky that I love a foreign land for  
The lucky fact of your existence   
Baby I would climb the Andes solely  
To count the freckles on your body  
Never could imagine there were only  
Ten million ways to love somebody

~

_I have freckles? _Rukawa pondered to himself. His face was paler than before.

~

Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le  
Can't you see  
I'm at your feet  
  
Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear  
  
Thereover, hereunder  
You'll never have to wonder  
We can always play by ear  
But that's the deal my dear  
  
Lucky that my lips not only mumble  
They spill kisses like a fountain  
Lucky I have strong legs like my mother  
To run for cover when I need it  
And these two eyes that for no other  
The day you leave will cry a river   
  
Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le  
At your feet  
I'm at your feet

~

_At my feet…at least that one's right…_

_~_

Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear  
  
Thereover, hereunder  
You'll never have to wonder  
We can always play by ear  
And that's the deal my dear  
  
Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le  
Think out loud  
Say it again  
  
Le do le le le le  
Tell me one more time  
That you'll live  
Lost in my eyes.

~

_Correction…I'm lost in your warm, brown eyes…_

_~_

Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear  
  
Thereover, hereunder  
You've got me head over heals  
There's nothing left to fear  
If you really feel the way I feel

            "Well? What do you think?" Sakuragi asked hopefully, exhausted.  
            Rukawa lifted an eyebrow, thinking hard. He seriously did not know what to comment about Sakuragi's performance…  
            "This tensai is talented enough to be a singer, ne? If I'm not playing basketball, who knows…I might be a popular singer!" Sakuragi laughed. "Come on! What do you think? Please, don't lie to me…"  
            "Ano…the song didn't match your voice…you should've chosen another song…"  
            Sakuragi's mouth fell open. "Kaede! How could you—!"  
            Rukawa's eyes flew open. "You wanted a sincere comment…"  
            "Do you know that is my favourite song? You ungrateful kitsune!!"  
            _Oops…wrong answer…_Rukawa thought in horror.  
            "BAKA KITSUNE!!!!"  
            "DO'AHO!!"  
            "KITSUNE!!"  
            "DO'AHO..!"  
            "…kitsune…"  
            "…do'aho…"  
            "…Rukawa…"  
            "…Sakuragi…"  
            "…Kaede……"  
            "…Hana…gomen nasai…"  
            "…daijoubu…"  
            "We don't live far away from each other…thank God for that…"  
            "Yeah, you're right. Maybe I'll look for another song…"  
            "No."  
            "Huh? Nan desu ka?"  
            "I'll do it."  
            "You want to sing to me? Oh Kaede…" Sakuragi paused. "Hey, is it your way to tell me that my singing is out of tune?"  
            "……"  
            "RUKAWA KAEDE!!! Wake up, you baka! I'm asking you here! Don't pretend you're asleep! I know you heard my question! Answer me right now!"

~

A/N: What do you think? I changed the lyrics a bit, because it was a little, um, out of place at first. This is my first songfic ever, and the first time I've written a RuHana *blushes sheepishly*. If you like it I may make another one. Or…maybe another songfic, this time by other couples? Arigatou for reading! *bows*


	2. Sendoh Akira, Koshino Hiroaki

DISCLAIMER: Nope, the song ain't mine, Sendoh Akira is not mine, Koshino is not mine either. The two belong to Inoue Takehiko and the song is sung by Backstreet Boys. The song should be familiar…

~

            Koshino yawned and rubbed his eyes.  
            "Sleepy, Hiro-kun?" asked the spiky haired player of Ryonan, Sendoh Akira. He smiled, his hands clutching his fishing rod.  
            "No, I am bored. I don't know what is SO interesting about fishing. I wish I have a radio with me."  
            "That should not be a problem."  
            Koshino watched Sendoh carefully, thinking what the ace could be up to.  
            "I've been waiting for the right moment, I guess now is the time."  
            "You want to give me a radio??" asked Koshino, apparently clueless.  
            "No, something better. Ahem!" Sendoh began singing:

Don't pretend your sorry   
I know you're not (know you're not)   
You know you got the power   
To make me weak inside (inside)   
And girl you leave me breathless 

~

_NANI!!?? _Koshino nearly exploded, mentally.

_~_

But it's ok   
'Cos you are my survival   
Now hear me say   
  
I can't imagine a life without your love   
Even forever don't seem like long enough   
  
Every time I breathe I take you in   
And my heart beats again   
Baby I can't help it   
You keep me drowning in your love   
And every time I try to rise above   
I'm swept away by love   
Baby I can't help it   
You keep me drowning in your love 

~

_Is it a coincidence that we happen to be at the seaside?_

_~_

Maybe I'm a drifter   
Maybe not   
'Cos I have known the safety   
Of floating freely in your arms   
I don't need another lover   
It's not for me   
Cause only you can save me   
Oh, can't you see   
  
I can't imagine a life without your love   
And even forever don't seem like long enough (don't seem like long enough)   
  
Every time I breathe I take you in   
And my heart beats again   
Baby I can't help it   
You keep me drowning in your love   
And every time I try to rise above   
I'm swept away by love   
Baby I can't help it   
You keep me drowning in your love 

~

_I'm going to drown you all right…in the SEA!_

_~_

Go on and pull me under   
Cover me with dreams, yeah   
Love me mouth to mouth now   
You know I can't resist   
Cause you're the air that I breathe   
  
Every time I breathe I take you in (everytime I breathe, yeah)   
And my heart beats again   
Baby I can't help it (baby I can't help it)   
Keep drowning in your love   
Every time I try to rise above   
I'm swept away by love   
Baby I can't help it   
Keep drowning in your loooove 

~

_Ugh! A little bit out of tune there…_

_~_

OOoooohhh   
  
Baby I can't help it   
Keep drowning in your love   
  
Drowning   
You got me drowning, drowning in your love   
Baby I can't help it   
Can't help it   
No no   
  
Everytime I breathe I take you in (take you)   
And my heart beats again (ooooh)   
Baby I can't help it (baby I can't help it)   
Keep drowning in your love (annnd)   
Everytime I try to rise above   
I'm swept away by love (love)   
Baby I can't help it   
Keep drowning in, your love

            Sendoh ended the song with his trademark smile.  
            "Akira you idiot…"  
            "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it!"  
            "Your singing scared all the fishes away, now you won't be able to catch even one."  
            "I don't mind, as long as I still have you…"  
            "And by the way, Akira…"  
            Sendoh blinked. _Is he going to compliment me on my singing?  
_            "…in case you don't know…"  
            "Yes? What is it?"  
            Koshino stood up abruptly. "I'm NOT a girl!"  
            "Ah? What?"  
            "AKIRA!!!"  
            "…oh, I forgot to switch the word 'girl' with 'boy'…oops…I'm so sorry! Hiroaki!"  
            Koshino walked away.  
            "Hiro-kun!! I said I'm sorry! I mean it!"  
            Koshino turned back, marching up towards Sendoh.  
            "You forgive me?" Sendoh asked optimistically.  
            Koshino smiled, and pushed Sendoh into the water. He walked away, leaving the drenched Sendoh.  
            "He forgives me all right." Sendoh, smiling, climbed up.

~

Author's Senseless Ramblings: I'd like to thank those who reviewed for the first chapter sincerely. And the reason why I selected this song is because it seems appropriate—with Sendoh fishing and all…this is my first REAL SenKosh and my third songfic (my other songfic is entitled The Fox is Mine: Rukawa's Verdict). Hope you like it and please review, onegai? Thanks! *bows*


	3. Mitsui Hisashi, Kogure Kiminobu

DISCLAIMER: Mitsui Hisashi and Kogure Kiminobu are not mine, but Inoue Takehiko's. The song is not mine either, but it is sung by Lee Ann Rimes, _the right kind of wrong_.  
P/S: Kogure-san might seem a teensy-weensy OOC. 

~

            Mitsui leaped and shot a perfect three-pointer.  
            Kogure smiled at the result. "I guess it's no use congratulating you, eh? You're probably bored listening to praises regarding your three-pointers by now."  
            Mitsui grinned. "Should we go home now? We have to lock the gym—"  
            "No, not yet."  
            Mitsui stared at Kogure blankly.  
            "It's just that…I have something for you…" Kogure was fighting his urge to blush crimson.  
            "Oh, yeah?"  
            "I really hope you'll like it."  
            "Oh, I'm sure I will, coming from you."  
            "Well, you promised. Here it goes, ahem!" He began to vocalize…

I know all about,   
Yea about your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless   
every time that I'm with you, ah 

~

"I'm glad you accept me despite of my reputation. Oh my Kogure—"Mitsui gulped in awe as he watched Kogure danced to the beat. _God, I didn't know he's such a good dancer…_Mitsui did not realize he was drooling.

~

  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Loving you, That isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you yea   
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby your the right kind of wrong  
But baby your the right kind of wrong  
Yea, baby your the right kind of wrong  
  
It might be a mistake  
A mistake I'm makin'  
But what your givin' I am happy to be takin'  
'Cause all that will make me feel   
The way I feel when I'm in your arms

~

Kogure slipped his hands around Mitsui for a split second. He released him and continued dancing. Mitsui pouted, for he was hoping the hug would last longer.

~

  
They say you're something I should do without  
They don't know what goes on  
when the lights go out  
There's no way to explain   
All the pleasure is worth all the pain  
Lovin you, That isn't really something I should do yah-hey  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you yea

~

"Who said I'm something you should do without?" Mitsui demanded, cracking his knuckles. "I'm gonna teach them a lesson!!"

~

Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yea, baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
I should try to run but I just can't seem to  
'Cause every time I run you're the one I run to   
Can't do with out what you do to me,   
I don't care if I'm in too deep yeaaaaaaaa-yea-ay-yeah

~

Mitsui nodded, agreeing whole-heartedly. He did not care if his shirt was wet with all his saliva.

~

I know all about,   
yea about your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless   
Every time that I'm with you, ah   
  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
say my name and I can fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Heyyyyyy-yayaaaaaaaa

~

Mitsui felt a cold shudder ran up his spine as Kogure sang in high pitch.

~

Lovin you, yea, isn't really something I should do   
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you yea   
well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)   
Baby you're the right kind of wrong   
Baby you're the right kind of wrong   
  
Yea baby you're the right kind of wrong…

            "There you go." Kogure adjusted his spectacles. "Do you have anything to say?"  
            "Well, I…"  
            "Just tell me."  
            "You were out of sync most of the time…I think the song was a little too tough for you. And your expression—face expression, you know—you overdid it. And the song—are you sure the song suits us? It seems wrong—the lyrics I mean…"  
            Kogure goggled at him, making him feel uncomfortable. Kogure knew that Mitsui was one hell of a good criticizer, but still...  
            "Min-kun? What's with that look?"  
            Kogure turned away mutely after glaring angrily at Mitsui. _After all I've done for him…it wasn't easy memorizing the song lyrics word by word! Even learning the History textbook by heart is much easier! Hisashi no baka!_  
            "Min-kun! Don't do this to me, please! I'm sorry, okay? I know I overreacted—I'm insensitive—"  
            Kogure packed his things without a sound. He slung his bag over his shoulder and started walking out of the basketball gym.  
            "MIN-KUN!! Please don't torture me like this! Please…ANYTHING but the Rukawa treatment!!"

~

Author's Senseless Ramblings: First of all I'd like to apologize if the song is not satisfying. I must confess that I'm not really up-to-date about the entertainment industry. If you have any suggestion on how I should improve this fanfic, please e-mail me at _crystal_clear@comic.com . _Thanks a lot to **mayumi-chan**, **kimi-chan**, **Madiha**, **Amyza** and **Yuuki** for reviewing my SenKosh *bows in gratitude*. 


	4. Miyagi Ryota, Ayako [Part One]

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ayako whatever-her-surname-is and Ryota Miyagi. And the song is not mine either. Do me a favour and don't sue me.

~

            Miyagi Ryota stood still. He was sweating in anticipation.  
            "Ne, Aya-chan…I truly hope you'll like this gift from me."  
            No reply.  
            "Here goes…ahem! Testing, testing…"  
            He still got no respond.  
            "OK, so that wasn't funny…Listen carefully. I want to make sure you get this." He started off confidently.

You can run, you can hide  
But you can't escape my love  
  
~

He shook his shoulders and began dancing energetically…even though his intricate dance did not accord well with the song.

~  
  
Here's how it goes, you and me, up and down at this time  
We'll get right, where to fight  
Cause love is something you can't shake  
When it breaks  
All it takes is some trying

~

_…………_

~  
  
If you feel like leaving  
I'm not gonna make you stay  
Soon you'll be finding  
You can run, you can hide  
But you can't escape my love

You can run, you can hide  
But you can't escape my love  
~

_And I can never seem to escape from her tessen either…_Miyagi thought in between. 

~  
  
So if you go  
You should know  
It's hard to just forget the past to pass  
It was good, it was bad but it was real   
And that's all you get in the end of the matter

~

Miyagi slid on the floor and opened his arm widely in a dramatic manner.

~  
  
Here's how it goes  
All it takes is some trying  
You can run, you can hide  
But you can't escape my love

If you feel like leaving  
I'm not gonna make you stay  
Soon you'll be finding  
You can run, you can hide  
But you can't escape my love

You can run, you can hide  
But you can't escape my love

You can run…you can hide…but you can't escape my love…

            There was a violent knocking sound on the door.  
            "Ryota! Will you please turn off the radio? Your dad's trying to get some sleep here! And whose voice was that anyway? It sounded awful!"  
            "Sorry mom!" A crestfallen, not to mention red-faced Miyagi looked at his reflection in the mirror. "Well, I guess it's back to the drawing board…singing is definitely not my cup of tea! Oh, Aya-chan~"   
            The mirror reflecting Miyagi nearly cracked.

~

Author's Senseless Ramblings: Pretty short, eh? Next chapter will be longer. Many thanks to **kimi-chan**, **megane chan**, **icko14**, **Nellie**, **Tina, ****Han and ****kawaii imouto for reviewing my MitKo! Don't ask me why on Earth did I select this song [Enrique Eglesias, Escape]—it just occurred to me (author's block, you know). If you know any good song you want me to put in, just mail me—and thanks a lot, Tina, for your suggestion! I'll ponder over it—and any flame can be sent via email too. Arigatou for reading! *bows***


	5. Miyagi Ryota, Ayako [Part Two]

DISCLAIMER: What I said earlier.  
Miyagi: *nods* "Exactly. Aya-chan is mine. She ain't yours."  
Hikaru: "Why should she be mine?"  
Ayako: *spanks Miyagi with her all-powerful tessen* "What are you implying here!?"  
Miyagi: "Eh?"  
Hikaru: "They are the works of Inoue Takehiko-sama…I'm just torturing them for fun."  
Ayako, Miyagi: "_TORTURING_!?"

~

-…Meanwhile…-

            Ayako shook his wavy hair loose. She had just taken an invigorating bath, and now she felt refreshed and clean. She turned her radio on, noticing she was just in time to listen to her favourite song.  
            She grabbed her hairbrush, imagining it was a microphone.

Turn it inside out  
So I can see  
The part of you  
That's drifting over me

~

_Oh, my goodness!! _[1]

~

And when I wake  
You're never there  
But when I sleep  
You're everywhere  
You're everywhere

Just tell me  
How I got this far  
Just tell me  
Why you're here  
And who you are

'Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there

~

_Hontou ni? I can't believe what I'm seeing! She's in love!! _[2]_  
But with who…?? _[3]

~

'Cause you're  
Everywhere to me  
And when  
I close my eyes  
It's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
Whoa whoa  
I'm not alone

~

_Everywhere? Oh wow… _[4]

~

I recognize the way  
You make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
You might not be real  
I sense it now  
The water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain

Away from me  
Away from me

~

Ayako grabbed a framed picture of Miyagi and clasped it against her chest lovingly. She cuddled it playfully, like a child with a teddy bear. She was too engrossed in her emotions to notice her surroundings.

~

'Cause you're  
Everywhere to me  
And when  
I close my eyes  
It's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
Whoa whoa  
I'm not alone

I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, ooh, oh

And when  
I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never  
Comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so

~

_Touch? Now when did that happen? _[5]

_~_

'Cause you're  
Everywhere to me  
And when  
I close my eyes  
It's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone

~

_Of course you're not, sweetheart…_[6]

~

'Cause you're  
Everywhere to me  
And when  
I catch my breath  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
Whoa whoa

~

_Whoa whoa!!_

_~_

Oh, you're in  
Everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?

            "Oh, Ryota…" She kissed Ryota's picture. "Of course you do."  
            "Ano…"  
            Ayako spun around, and saw, to her utmost horror, her parents standing in the doorway. His father's cup was halfway to his lips, her mother gripping her hands together.  
            _Uh-oh.  
            _"Okaa-san! Otou-san!" She hid the picture behind her quickly.  
            Her father cleared his throat. "I think you picked the wrong time to perform, Ayako."  
            "Eh?"  
            Her parents moved away, revealing Miyagi Ryota. The point guard was lying on the floor unconsciously, blood flowing madly from his nostrils.

~

Author's senseless ramblings: Thank you SO much to **Kanon*Altrui**, **Tina**,** blayde **and** Amyza **for reviewing—I can't express how much I love reading feedbacks! The song, Everywhere, is sung by Michelle Branch—personally I think the song's kind of cute. Anyway…I owe some explanation to you guys…  
[1] – Ayako's parents and Miyagi's comments  
[2] – Ayako's mother  
[3] – Ryochin—only he would think such a thing  
[4] – Also by Ryochin. Basically he was shocked because he didn't think Ayako was crazy for him too.  
[5] – Ryochin. The only time they touched was by means of Ayako's tessen {I think}.  
[6] – Ayako's mother. If Ryochin had said this, it would've been "Of course, Aya-chan" ^_–  
            Well then, hope you enjoyed it! Leave me a review, ne? Until the next chapter, sayonara! *bows*


	6. Hanagata Toru, Fujima Kenji

DISCLAIMER: The sole thing I own in this piece of fanfic is the storyline.  
P/S: Perhaps it's a bit OOC.

~

            "_Sekai ga owaru made wa…hanareru koto mo nai_…"  
            Hanagata Toru frowned deeply behind the magazine he was reading.  
            His companion, Fujima Kenji, was channel surfing. At the same time, he was singing his favourite song, _Sekai ga Owaru Made Wa._ Silence filled the room soon after the song ended. Hanagata sighed in relief.  
            Approximately five minutes later…  
            "_Daitokai ni, boku wa mou hitori de…"  
            _Hanagata nearly exploded.Not that he hated the song—he was merely frustrated. Who wouldn't, if one listened to the same song over and over again? That was the fifteenth time Fujima repeated the first line, the same song, that day alone. Besides, the song contained memories of their bitter defeat against Shohoku. And yet…and yet his koi…  
            "_Tagai no subete wo, shiritsukusu made ga…"  
            _Hanagata could refrain no longer. He tossed his magazine aside, slowly as to not to show his irritation. "Kenji-kun…"  
            "_Ai naraba, isso towa ni nemurou ka_..." Fujima ceased and looked at Hanagata. "Yes?"  
            "No offence or anything, Kenji-kun…but, don't you have any other song to sing?"  
            "Huh?"  
            Hanagata attempted choosing the suitable words so that he would not hurt his Fujima's feelings. "It's just that—I'd like to hear you sing some other song—I mean, it's a pity you always sing the same song countless times…"  
            Fortunately for Hanagata, Fujima did not seem to be annoyed. "I understand, Toru…you'd like to hear another song, then?"  
            "By all means, Kenji-kun…"  
            "Promise you'll like it?" Fujima brushed Hanagata's cheek lightly.  
            "Promise."  
            "Hontou ni?"  
            "Hontou…"  
            Fujima took a few steps backward, motioning Hanagata to take a seat. Fujima switched the television set off.

Making my way down town   
Walking fast  
Faces pass   
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

~

_Oh, mama mia!!!_

_~_

And I need you   
And I miss you  
And now I wonder  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you... tonight

~

_But I was the one who walked all the way here…and now is broad daylight…_

_~_

It's always times like these   
When I think of you  
And I wonder   
If you ever think of me

~

_You doubted me? Ah Kenji-kun…how could you? _Hanagata was fighting urges to cry (significantly).

~

Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in   
Your precious memory

Cause I need you  
And I miss you   
And now I wonder  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by,oh  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you... tonight

~

_Knowing you, you won't be walking…you'll be **running** a thousand miles, Kenji-kun…_

_~_

And I, I don't wanna let you know  
I, I drown in your memory   
I, I don't wanna let this go   
I, I've fallen...

Making my way down town   
Waking fast   
Faces pass   
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead   
Making my way  
Making a way   
Through the crowd

~

_Most of which are your fans and admirers…cheh! _Hanagata frowned.
    
    ~

And I still need you  
And I still miss you   
And now I wonder  
If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time, would pass us by  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles   
If I could just see you...

~

_You don't have to walk a thousand miles…because I'll be by your side forever…_

_~_

If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
If I could just hold you... tonight

            Fujima wrapped his sparse and sinewy arms around Hanagata, looking at him with puppy dog eyes, as always. The very eyes that brings out the boyish look within him; the same eyes which Hanagata could never resist in a million years.  
            "Did you like it?" asked the shorter boy.  
            Hanagata closed the gap between them. "Yes, very much, Kenji-kun."  
            "I'm glad."  
            _Finally, something else than Sekai ga Owaru made Wa…  
            _"So, do you have any comment?"  
            "Kenji-kun, you sang so well, I almost thought the singer—what the name of the singer again—"  
            "Vanessa Carlton…" supplied Fujima.  
            "Yeah, she herself was standing in front of me!"  
            "Oh, Toru…you're such a—" Fujima paused abruptly, grasping something wrong in Hanagata's remark. _Chotto…_  
            "Kenji-kun?"  
            "My voice—was almost like the original singer's?"  
            "Well, yeah!"  
            "That—that would mean—"  
            "What's wrong?"  
            "That means my voice sounds like a girl's!"  
            "Ah? But I meant—"  
            "You know I dislike it when people say how unmanly I am!"  
            "Demo, Kenji-kun!"  
            Fujima let go of Hanagata almost immediately. He threw the front door open and ran out.  
            "A-re? Kenji-kun!" Hanagata rushed out the door a second too late. He thought he was complimenting Fujima with the statement; instead…  
            "Kenji-kun! I'm really sorry!!" He glanced to his left and right, finally taking the one on his left. The consequence? Hanagata really ended up walked a thousand miles in search of his Fujima, because the Shoyo point guard had in reality taken the right one—and at a faster speed.

~

Author's Senseless Ramblings: I'd like to thank **Tina**, **Nellie **(hey, you're right! It's supposed to be 'her parents'. Thanks for pointing it out to me!), **Rei **and **nanami27 **for the generous reviews. Don't worry, I won't wreck Mitsui and Kogure's relationship, nor would I spoil Hanagata and Fujima's.  
            Another track done. Hope you enjoyed this one too. Leave me a review before leaving, ne? [Background: "Kenji-kun!!! Where are you? I'm really sorry! Please come back! Kenji-kun!!!"] *sweat drops* Poor guy. Well, until the next track, ja ne!


	7. Kiyota Nobunaga, Jin Souichirou

DISCLAIMER: The one and only thing I own in this story is the plot. Other components belong to their own respective owners. I'm merely torturing the charas for fun.  
P/S: Vaguely OOC? I'm not sure myself. I don't really know much about these two guys.

~

            Jin Souichirou was beginning to regret agreeing to go along with Kiyota Nobunaga to the younger boy's house. The morning was a fine one, but he had intended to spend it alone in his own room. But then again, he could never say no to his koibito.  
            On their way, Kiyota had offered him a cone of ice cream, but Jin had to decline.  
            "But why, Soi-kun?" Kiyota had asked.  
            "Toothache," Jin replied curtly.  
            "Oh. Then why had you not paid a visit to the dentist?"  
            Jin mentally kicked himself. Knowing Kiyota, the next moment he would definitely offer to accompany Jin to see a dentist as soon as possible. Jin cursed silently to himself. Don't get him wrong; he loves Kiyota dearly, but there are times when he could not stand his (Kiyota's) concern towards himself.  
            "Soi-kun, I'm just worried for you…"  
            Jin sighed as Kiyota ushered him to his bedroom. "Yes, Nobu-kun…"  
            Kiyota nodded genially. "Say, would you care to do me a favour?"  
            "A favour? By all means name it."  
            "Well…listen to me carefully, okay?"  
            "Listen?" _Does that mean…he's going to… "_Sure, I'm all ears."  
            "All right."

I like the feel of your name on my lips  
and I like the sound of your sweet gentle kiss  
the way that your fingers run through my hair  
and how your scent lingers even when you're not there

~

_Sugoi! Nobu-kun's FINALLY singing to me! After I waited for SO long!!_

_~_

and I like the way your eyes dance when you laugh  
and how you enjoy your two hour bath  
and how you've convinced me to dance in the rain  
with everyone watching like we were insane

~

_We were on sugar high at that time…_Jin blushed beet red as he recalled the incident. _Well, I was, anyway…_

~

but I love the way you love me  
strong and wild, slow and easy  
heart and soul so completely  
I love the way you love me  
  
and I like the sound of old r & b  
and you roll you're eyes when I'm slowly off key  
and I like the innocent way that you cry  
from sappy old movies you've seen thousands of times

~

_Just when did you see me watching sappy old movies? Ugh!_

_~_

but I love the way you love me  
strong and wild, slow and easy  
heart and soul so completely  
I love the way you love me  
  
so listen to me  
and I could list a million things  
I love to like about you  
but they could all come down to one reason  
I could never live without you

~

_Aw, Nobu-kun…you're so sweet…_

_~_

but I love the way you love me  
strong and wild, slow and easy  
heart and soul so completely  
I love the way you love me  
  
I love the way you love me

            Kiyota gripped Jin's hand lovingly.  
            "Oh, my, Nobu-kun, you sang…"  
            "Yes, exactly. Was it any good?"  
            "It was excellent! You're such an amazingly considerate person!"  
            "I know." Kiyota grinned contentedly. "If you think it's superb, I'm sure she would think so too."  
            Jin stood up straight. He echoed, "SHE?" _Who's she?_  
            "My cousin. She's having a birthday party next week, and I'm thinking of dedicating the song to her."  
            _WHAT!?_ Jin almost fell anime-style._  
            _"Thanks a lot, Soi-kun, for being willing to judge my singing."  
            _KIYOTA NOBUNAGA!!!! I can't believe you!!!!  
            _"Hey, you all right? You don't look too good."  
            _He's going to sing a LOVE song to his cousin!? What on earth is he thinking of? He should be singing that crap to ME! Me, of all people!  
            _"Soi-kun?" Kiyota held Jin's shoulders.  
            "Argh!" Jin, aggravated, pushed his arms away. Next, he deliberately stomped on Kiyota's foot in anger.  
            Kiyota yelped and held his injured foot. "What was that for?"  
            "Find out for yourself!" Jin marched away, his steps getting louder and more violent. He went out of the room and slammed the door shut. The next moment Kiyota heard the sound of a key being inserted into a lock.  
            "Soi-kun!"   
            But Jin was already out of earshot—even if he heard Kiyota, the former most probably would turn a deaf ear.  
            "I don't understand him…" Kiyota, sighing, sat down on his bed and nursed his foot. "Maybe it's because of his toothache…yeah, that explains it…oh well, I'll arrange an appointment for him later—right after I arranged one for myself." Suddenly something dawned on him. He shrieked. "Ahh!! Matte yo, Soi-kun!" He skipped towards the door and banged his fist. "Soi-kun! Don't lock me inside here! No one else is home to free me! SOI-KUN!!!!"

~

Author's Meaningful Ramblings: To **Nellie**, **Yuuki**, **Tina **(lots of thanks for the song!), **Amyza**, **Han**, **shi-chan** and **Madiha**, thank you for the reviews *hugs everyone*. Anyway, I'm not really familiar with the Kainan players *sighes* that's why it looks weird—so sue me.   
            Don't be mad if it seems like I'm ruining their bond or something, because…well, you'll find out soon *grins discreetly*. Hai, that's all for now! Do leave me a review (or flames, if there's any). So re ja! *bows* 


	8. Behind the Scene...

DISCLAIMER: I am not Inoue Takehiko-sama. Therefore I am not the owner of the SD charas. But being a fanfic writer, the storyline is mine.  
Author's Notes: Thanks, thanks, and more thanks to **kimi-chan**, **Han**, **shi-chan**, **E.C**, **Shinigami's Okami **and **Tina** for the feedbacks *tighter hug*.  
Back to the fanfic; this is a brief story on what happened after the singing. Basically it's an introduction to the next chapter. That means, there's no song in this little chapter. But I do hope you read it all the same, because the humour should be there (I hope *wishes expectantly*). A tinge OOC in some of the charas' parts—I couldn't avoid it. On with the story!

~

**_Monday, 2.30 p.m, Danny's  
_** Rukawa yawned. Shutting his eyes for a second, he reminded himself NOT to fall asleep—for his do'aho's sake. He said he would be dedicating a song to his lover, and Rukawa Kaede always keeps his word—to Sakuragi, at least. He was scrutinizing a magazine, searching for a suitable song for him to sing. So far, nil.  
The super rookie frowned thoughtfully. Funny, but all the songs and singers were alien to him. He realized how unacquainted he was with the current entertainment industry, be it in Japan or in the West.  
Pursing his lips in determination, he thought, _I won't give up. I won't want to Hana-kun to say I'm the most unromantic person in the universe! I want him to be happy! I have to make sure he'll like my gift to him—if he doesn't, God knows what's gonna happen! He might turn to Sendoh for comfort! _With that, he imagined his worst nightmare._  
_ A tiny sound of a bell ringing brought him back to reality. The door was closed soundlessly, and the newcomer glanced around. His joyful eyes finally fell on Rukawa.  
_Speaking of the devil…Suddenly he lost his appetite._

**_Monday, 2.30 p.m, Kiyota's residence  
_** "Soi-kun!!! Let me go!!!" Kiyota, yelling madly, banged his hands on the door. _Shimatta! Why the hell is this door so hard to break? "I'm sorry, OK? Soi-kun!" __But why is he angry with me?_

**_Monday, 2.30 p.m, outside Kiyota's residence  
_**"Kenji-kun!!! Where are you?" Hanagata turned around, his eyes open for any sign of Fujima. No luck so far.  
But his sharp ears heard something else—a violent cry. It was as if a beast was trying to break free from its cage, but to no avail. The noise was coming from the house on his right.

**_Monday, 2.31 p.m, Kiyota's residence  
_**Finally noticing Jin was no longer in the house, Kiyota turned to the window, hoping to see anybody he knew. And he did. The vice-captain of Shoyo was standing right in front of his gate.  
"Hanagata-san!" Kiyota shouted. His voice must have rang all over Kanagawa.

**_Monday, 2.32 p.m, outside Kiyota's residence  
_**Hanagata heard his name being called—by a frightfully familiar voice. Unfortunately it was not that of Fujima's. His eyes wandered aimlessly on the house, not missing a single inch to look for the caller. And he saw who it was.  
"Kiyota?" he murmured loudly.  
The monkey of Kainan was waving his hands madly, endeavouring to capture his attention.

**_Monday, 2.35 p.m, Danny's  
_**The two had spent five minutes sitting at the very same table, without exchanging any remark. Finally Sendoh decided to speak up.  
****_I have a better chance of making a mute person talk than getting a word out of him, I should think... "Fancy meeting you here, Kaede-kun."  
"More like bad luck," mumbled Rukawa.  
"Excuse me?"  
Rukawa glared at him icily. "Go sit elsewhere."  
"Why? Don't you like my company?"  
__Which idiot would like his nightmare sitting less than a metre away, I want to know.  
"Be a sport, Kaede-kun."  
"The name's Rukawa."  
"Kaede-kun is much cuter."  
"Ru-ka-wa."  
Sendoh sighed. __So stubborn…just like, him…"I see, I see. Kaede-kun is reserved only for Hana-kun."  
"That's Sakuragi to you."  
Sendoh sighed. __Things were not working out well—it never did with Rukawa, anyway.  
Rukawa gathered his things and prepared to leave the table.  
"Where are you going?" asked Sendoh, curious.  
"Some other more agreeable place."  
"But—"  
"Some other place that doesn't have Sendoh Akira lurking around."  
__An improvement in his vocabulary—Hana-kun's doing a great job. A good-natured person at heart, Sendoh didn't find the remark sadistic. "What're you doing with those magazines and records, um, Rukawa?"  
__Mind your own business. Rukawa was by then praying Koshino would show up sometime soon—very soon.  
"You're not, by any chance, looking for a song to sing to your darling, now are you?"  
Rukawa abruptly gaped at him—astonishingly not giving his shock away. "Have you been spying on me?"  
"Good gracious, no!"  
"Hn. Too busy with Koshino."  
"I can't fault that logic. So, any luck with your song?"  
Rukawa ignored him. __Was it purely fate that he's here? Oh, Kami-sama…He replaced his things on the new table.  
Another sound of the bell was heard. This time, it announced the arrival of a bespectacled teenager. Adjusting his spectacles, he eyed Rukawa. He proceeded to take a seat opposing the younger boy.  
"Kogure-sempai." Rukawa acknowledged.  
"Hn." Kogure sat without another word.  
__He's not smiling? What's going on?  
"Daijoubu, sempai?"  
"Hn…"  
Blinking, Rukawa gazed at the vice-captain. The response from Kogure was by all means familiar. __Is it just me, or is he sounding almost like me?  
"Where's Mitsui-sempai?"  
There was a glint of anger in Kogure's eyes. "HIM! Oh, him!"  
"Eh?"  
"What has happened between the two of you, Kogure-san?" Sendoh, butting in others' business as always, spoke up. He approached the table and sat next to Rukawa. However, as soon as he earned himself a death glare from Rukawa, Sendoh moved next to Kogure.  
"Care to share it with us?" asked Sendoh.  
Kogure said, "By the way, why are you wet, Sendoh?"  
Sendoh winced. He was shivering in cold underneath his soaking shirt and trousers. Extraordinarily, his hair was still upright. "Hiro-kun shoved me into the water."  
"Serves you right," Rukawa could not help commenting.  
"Why had you not go home to change?" asked Kogure.  
"Ahh, that…well, I must've dropped my keys into the water when I fell. Maybe it's at the bottom of the sea right now." Sendoh laughed uncertainly. "Wonder where I'm gonna sleep tonight…"  
The tiny bell rung again. Kogure got up as he saw who came in.  
"Min-kun!" cried Mitsui. "I've been looking everywhere for you! I'm really sorry!"  
Kogure's shoulder brushed against Mitsui's coldly. Mitsui attempted to grab Kogure's wrist, but Kogure pulled his hand away. He hailed a cab and was driven away.  
"Oh God, I really have done it this time…"_

Rukawa raised an enquiring eyebrow. Sendoh was watching Mitsui with amused eyes. Mitsui turned and saw the two aces. "What're you looking at?"  
"Aside from a sight of a person treating his lover coldly, nothing," Sendoh teased mercilessly.  
"Har har," Mitsui said sarcastically. "It's just a little, um, misunderstanding between us."  
"That wasn't funny," muttered Rukawa in reprove, aimed at Sendoh.  
Mitsui neared the table. "Min-kun's awfully mad at me."  
"That's obvious enough to see," chipped in Sendoh.  
"Shut up Sendoh if you know what's good for you," warned Mitsui crossly.  
"OK, OK." Sendoh held his hands up, surrendering to the three point shooter.   
Rukawa was amused—not that he showed it, anyhow.   
"So what is it with you and Kogure-san?" asked Sendoh blandly.  
"I dare say it was my fault. He was singing to me…and I condemned his singing. Then, he started giving me the Rukawa treatment." He said it before reminding himself of Rukawa's presence. Another blunder on his part.  
Rukawa's deadly eyes glowered in Mitsui's direction. "Say that again."  
"No offence, Rukawa, but that's exactly it. Can't you see how cold my Min-kun was? And that wasn't even directed towards me! What am I going to do?" He buried his face in his hands.  
"Now, now, Mitsui-san, no need to cry." Sendoh patted Mitsui on his back.  
"Who's crying?" demanded Mitsui, shaking a fist at Sendoh. "Hey, you're wet. What happened? Does it involve you and your precious Koshino? And is that a fish in your pocket?"  
Sendoh winced again. Maybe he should have dried himself up before making his way to Danny's. He removed the half-dying fish from his pocket.  
"His lover dumped him—" explained Rukawa.  
"Hiro-kun would never dump me!"  
"—into the sea."  
Mitsui watched Sendoh, evidently impressed with Koshino's action. "Wow, I should've tried that on you before. What did you do?"  
"I, um, sang to him—drowning, by BSB."  
"Suits the occasion, except that you didn't drown. A pity."  
"I'll forget you said that."  
Rukawa shuffled his magazine, coming to the lyrics' page. "You mistook him for a girl?" he suggested, reading the song lyrics. _Typical boo-boo for an ahou like him…  
"Yeah. I meant to switch the word with 'boy'—I even practised to make sure I get it correct. But for some reason I boo-booed when I was singing to him."  
"He must be really angry," stated Mitsui. "I know I would be."  
"He is, all right. But he forgave me right after I apologized."  
"Wow, that was fast. How very unlike him."  
Rukawa rolled his eyes. "How sure are you?"  
"Well, he smiled at me before pushing me."  
"That doesn't mean anything," added Mitsui.  
Sendoh's grin dropped at once. "You mean—"  
It was Mitsui's turn to grin in amusement. "Ooh, Sendoh, you're really done for."  
"At least he didn't 'reward' me with the Rukawa treatment!"  
Rukawa wrinkled his forehead in annoyance, but said nothing at all. It was not something to be proud of, really.  
"Take that back!" ventured Mitsui. "Can't you see I'm already angry?"  
Rukawa sighed silently. He held his magazine up, shielding his face from stray saliva flying between Mitsui and Sendoh._

**_Monday, 3.15 p.m, somewhere else…  
_** "So, is everything well with you and Mitcchy?" Sakuragi asked in concern.  
"Hn!" Kogure shook his head.  
Sakuragi raised his eyebrows. He was starting to miss Rukawa, with Kogure's occasional Rukawa-like behaviour. He met Kogure by chance, when he saw megane-kun getting out from a cab.  
"Megane-kun, what happened?"  
"I sang to him, Sakuragi! I sang a love song to him, and yet he did not appreciate it! What's worse, he actually insulted my singing!"  
"Oh, that's really bad…" _Worse than what happened between me and kitsune, he added silently to himself.  
"And then he said I'm giving him the Rukawa treatment!"  
"Pardon? Rukawa treatment? Was that an insult? How dare he insulted my kitsune!?" demanded Sakuragi.  
"Me being like Rukawa? Such untruth!"  
Sakuragi resisted the tempting urge to face-fault.  
"Come on, Sakuragi! You know Rukawa more than any of us! And Hisashi was wrong, wasn't he?"  
"Ahh, I…" Before he could finish, he felt something bumped into his stomach. The force was so strong Sakuragi fell with a thump. And so did his 'attacker'.  
"Fujima of Shoyo?" exclaimed Kogure whilst Sakuragi blurted "Substitute player?" in unison.  
The brown-haired boy gave a nervous smile. "So sorry for bumping into you."  
"You look like you're in a hurry. What's chasing you?" asked Sakuragi.  
Fujima dusted his pants, a frown clearly on his forehead. He offered a hand to Sakuragi in order to assist him to stand up. "Nothing." A sigh.  
"You look like you want to be chased with that sigh of yours," pointed out Kogure.  
"That's not entirely false. I didn't see Hanagata running after me."  
Question marks popped up around Sakuragi and Kogure. "Come again?"  
"It's like this…Toru was telling me that he wanted me to sing something else than __Sekai ga Owaru Made Wa…and I did just that."  
The Shohoku players nodded in comprehension.  
"And he claimed that my voice sounded like a girl's!"  
"He said the exact words?" asked Kogure doubtfully.  
"Well, if I remember aright, he said '_Kenji-kun, you sang so well, I almost thought the singer—what's the name of the singer again—Yeah, she herself was standing in front of me!_'" Fujima was imitating Hanagata—his voice and his expression.  
His companions sweatdropped.  
"Not only that!" resumed Fujima. "I asked '_My voice—was almost like the original singer's?_' And you know what his reply was?"  
"He said—"  
"He said '_Well, yeah!_'" Fujima related the whole story, not letting his audience say anything.  
"Ano…wasn't that a compliment?" asked Kogure once Fujima ended his narrative.  
"Ah? A compliment?"  
"He meant to say you're extremely good at singing—that your voice can compete with that of the original singer's," Sakuragi explained. "Geez, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out."  
Silence. "But—but he could've told me sooner! He knows how sensitive I am when people question my gender!"  
"Did you give him a chance to explain?"  
"Err…"  
"Tough luck, substitute player."  
"And why are you two walking together? What happened to Rukawa and Mitsui?"  
"Rukawa's busy. Said that he wanted to prepare something big for me—as a surprise or something." Sakuragi shrugged. "That's why I'm stuck with megane-kun here."  
"You said that like it's a bad thing," murmured Kogure.  
Sakuragi laughed good-humouredly. "Do not despair, megane-kun! I'm sure Mitcchy'll pop up very soon and beg for your forgiveness!"  
"What did he do THIS time?" asked Fujima, curious.  
Kogure explained his situation, the Shoyo point guard listening intently._

**_Monday, 4.30 p.m, Danny's…  
_** "Sendoh Akira! You're a dead man!"  
"I'll be dancing on your grave before you dance on mine!"  
"Oh, yeah?"  
Came another sigh from Rukawa. Sendoh was not himself at that moment, maybe it was because of his anxiety about Koshino's feelings—either he was angry or had he indeed forgiven Sendoh for his error. Besides, Mitsui was criticizing Koshino, so it's only natural Sendoh was protecting his Hiro-kun. One by one the other customers walked out from the restaurant, whilst the remaining was waiting for a climax in Mitsui and Sendoh's debate. Rukawa would give anything just to leave his seat but Mitsui was blocking his way.  
Even the owner of the restaurant could only stand aside and watch the whole drama. He was cringing at his loss of customers and made a mental note to kick "that scar-faced guy" and "the guy with an eccentric taste for a hairdo" out from his restaurant the next time he saw them.  
  
Hanagata and Kiyota was passing by the restaurant when they saw Sendoh and Mitsui bickering. Not pausing to think, they entered the place to get a better view.  
Rukawa noticed them advancing and thought miserably, _Oh, crap…not another two…  
_ "What's eating you two?" asked Kiyota.  
"Hiro-kun!" replied Sendoh just as Mitsui answered "Min-kun!"  
"And you?" Hanagata questioned Rukawa.  
Rukawa shook his head, assuring the older boy that he had no problem in his relationship whatsoever. He was thankful the fight was over—for now, at least. Now if he could only continue his quest…  
"Kiyota, what's with your foot?" asked Mitsui, noting Kiyota was limping.  
"Oh, Soi-kun stomped on it. Hell, his shoe was damned hard…" Kiyota slumped on a chair.  
"I found him locked inside his own room." Hanagata shrugged. "Apparently his Soi-kun had locked him inside."  
"Soi-kun's angry with me—and the worst thing is I don't know why!"  
"Do'aho…" Rukawa murmured, turning over the pages.  
"HEY!"  
Rukawa eyed him out of the tail of his eye. "I didn't mean you."  
"Anyway, I sang _I Love the Way You Love Me _to Soi-kun…"  
"Aw, how kind of you…" interjected Sendoh.  
"…because I wanted to know what he thought of my singing."  
His listeners sweatdropped—a huge (make that gigantic) sweatdrop each for Sendoh, Mitsui and Rukawa. Hanagata was too busy looking outside the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of Fujima that he forgot to sweatdrop as well.  
"You what?" cried Mitsui.  
"I was thinking of singing a song to my cousin for her birthday party…"  
"You WHAT!?" demanded Mitsui and Sendoh at the same time.   
In the background, Rukawa shrugged helplessly. _Idiots will always be idiots…_  
"Why?"  
"You want to sing to your cousin?" asked Mitsui. "I love the way you love me—to your cousin?"  
"No wonder poor Jin is angry. He must've thought you love your cousin more than you love him."  
It took some time before what Mitsui and Sendoh said registered into Kiyota's thick head and slow brain. By the time he understood what they were trying to say, he shrieked. "Oh my God!"  
"Hey, have you seen Kenji-kun anywhere?" asked Hanagata. "I've looked for him everywhere!"  
Rukawa faintly remembered seeing someone running past the restaurant—someone with the same brown hair and height as that of Fujima's. Then again, he could be mistaken…  
"He's really mad at me this time…he accused me of labeling him as a girl!"  
"Now that sounds very familiar…" said Mitsui, mocking Sendoh.  
"But I was praising him, for crying out loud!"  
"Somehow I have a feeling that he sang to you too?" asked Sendoh.  
"Erm, yes…but I was the one who asked him to…"  
Sendoh, Kiyota and Mitsui gaped at him.  
"Hey! You don't know what it is like to listen to _Sekai ga Owaru Made Wa _all the time!" protested Hanagata.  
"Right, we don't."  
"And I praised his singing—he sang beautifully, I tell you. Like an angel…"  
A frown from Rukawa. Suddenly he had a vision of Fujima with wings, singing _Sekai ga Owaru Made Wa_…  
"I said if I didn't know any better, I could've sworn the original singer's standing right in front of me singing!"  
"Geez, he's so sensitive…"  
"Don't blame him for it, Sendoh," remarked Mitsui. "Your Koshino's no different."  
"Take that back! Hiro-kun's an angel too!"  
_Here we go again…_Rukawa told himself. _I should've left this &*%$ restaurant when I had the chance…  
_Kiyota was banging his head on the table. "Argh! I've been an idiot! I simply MUST apologize to Soi-kun!"  
All of a sudden a barely burning candle appeared—instead of a light-bulb—behind Sendoh. Not very bright, I assure you. "I get it! Hey, I have a great idea! Listen, everyone…"  
Rukawa was by then really regretting his decision of staying on.

**_Monday, 4.30 p.m, outside a dental clinic…  
_** Jin's mood did not improve in the least. His toothache was really killing him, and he still could hear an echo of Kiyota's words to him—about him singing to his cousin and not to express his feelings to a certain Kainan three point shooter…Jin wished something could just hit him on the head so that he would forget those dreadful words—heck! Even Sakuragi's headbutt seemed like the best remedy for his problem.  
The dentist was of no help either. During his appointment with the dentist, he was imagining Kiyota—every where. When the dentist was bending over to examine his teeth, he saw Kiyota instead of the dentist's face. Jin, in anger, had gritted his teeth—with the unfortunate dentist's fingers in between. Consequently, the poor dentist was screaming an ear-piercing howl, and he didn't cease until Jin had left the room, his toothache as painful as ever.  
He didn't notice where he was heading until he bumped into something—hard. He didn't even look up as he muttered an apology.  
"Jin?"  
The voice was vaguely familiar. Jin raised his head and his eyes met Sakuragi's.  
"Eh?" he squeaked.  
"You look pale. Are you all right?" asked Kogure in concern.  
"He's always pale…" Sakuragi pointed out.  
Jin threw him a menacing look. Sakuragi pursed his mouth in an instant.  
"Are you suffering from a toothache?" queried Fujima.  
Jin nodded. "And then Kiyota just made my day worse than it already is."  
"Another love problem, I see." Sakuragi grinned. "Coincidence, I think not."  
"Kiyota wanted to sing a love song to his cousin."  
"Oh. Anything wrong with that?" asked Fujima.  
"A female cousin, mark you."  
Kogure, Sakuragi and Fujima had weird looks on their faces.  
"Nobu-kun sang to me merely because he wanted me to judge his singing!" Jin folded his arms. "How ironic is that?"  
"Very, very ironic…" Sakuragi nodded—although he disagreed.  
"I…I'm sure he's mourning right now…" said Kogure, uncertainly.  
"He'd better be," said Jin, with a dangerous tone.  
Even Sakuragi felt sorry for Kiyota as he noted the murderous note in Jin's remark.

**_Tuesday, 2.45 p.m, Rukawa's abode  
_** "Tell me again why you are here?" he demanded.  
"Oh come on Ru be a sport!" said Sendoh.  
"It's Ru-ka-wa, ahou."  
"Fine, fine. Rukawa ahou."  
Killer eyes glared in Sendoh's direction.  
Hanagata tapped his foot impatiently. "If I'm just going to sit here and watch these two idiots playing death-glares I might as well go and look for Kenji-kun…"  
"Should never get involved with this sly fox and this good for nothing hentai…" added Kiyota. Soon he found himself earning two deadly glares.  
"Now, now everyone…let's do this not for our own sake…" Mitsui voiced out. "…I thought you really want to reconcile with your erm, partners."  
Three heads nodded at the same time; Hanagata's, Kiyota's and Sendoh's.  
"Rukawa?"  
"Whatever," came the cold reply.  
"I wonder how on earth red monkey could withstand this ice fox's ignorance!" piped in Kiyota.  
The next moment he was kicked out of the house by one angry fox.

**_Tuesday, 3.30 p.m, Koshino's abode  
_** "Stupid Akira!"  
_Clunk!  
_"Stupid, stupid Akira!"  
_Clunk!  
_"Stupid Akira! Stupid Akira! Stupid, stupid Akira!"  
_Clunk! Clunk! Clunk!  
_His mother sighed. She had been watching her son for days.   
[Flashback]  
For some reason, Koshino had been acting really strange since his last meeting with Sendoh. Koshino had grabbed a meat-knife as soon as he returned, much to his mother's fear.  
'Oh, God, Hiroaki's going to commit suicide!' Mrs. Koshino realized as the huge blade shone dangerously.  
To her relief, Koshino next rummaged the refrigerator, looking for something he could use to vent out his depression and anger. However, when she saw Koshino was holding a durian and was preparing to 'slaughter' it, she shrieked in utter horror.  
"Goodness gracious, what are you thinking Hiroaki?" demanded his mother, grabbing the durian away and pricking her fingers in the process.  
"I need to cut something, Mom. Something else than Akira's throat," Koshino had replied simply.  
Her eyes widened in shock. "Hiroaki! What are you saying?"  
Koshino did not reply. Instead, he grabbed a picture of Akira from the nearby table. He slammed the blade exactly on Sendoh's throat. His mother nearly had a heart attack as she witnessed the violence.  
"Now can you please put that knife away?" ordered Mrs. Koshino, clutching her heart.  
"I'm not done yet."  
Mrs. Koshino grabbed the knife away. "Well then, use something else!"  
Koshino, as stubborn as ever, took hold of yet another knife (smaller one this time) and a lemon from the fridge. Next he proceeded to slicing the lemon piece by piece, muttering curses and threats to Sendoh for each slice.  
A basketful of fruits was gone, and replaced by fruit slivers, courtesy of Koshino Hiroaki himself.  
[End of Flashback]  
Mrs. Koshino's recollection was interrupted as Koshino gave a yell.  
"Oh my God, Hiroaki! What happened?"  
Koshino clutched his finger. Finally he wiggled his hand. "No, nothing. I thought I just cut myself."  
"Hiroaki, stop this nonsense! You're giving me a heart attack!"  
"Sorry Mom. But if I stop I fear I might end up assaulting myself."  
"Just what did Akira do to you?"  
"He mistook my gender, Mom. Not for the first time!"  
_CLUNK!  
_ The cutting board nearly broke into two. Amazingly Koshino still had five fingers on each hand.

_ **Tuesday, 3.45 p.m., Sakuragi's abode  
**_ Sakuragi frowned thoughtfully as he replaced the receiver. He had been trying to contact his Kaede, but for some reason no one seemed to answer the telephone. He knew Rukawa gave him strict orders not to call him up until the fox himself called on him, but Sakuragi was getting impatient and curious. Sighing, his fingers dialed Rukawa's number again.  
"Hello?"  
Sakuragi's heart leapt when he heard the cold, monotone voice. "Kaede!"  
"Ha—Hana-kun?"  
"Kaede!"  
"Hana-kun…"  
"Kaede…So what've you been up to?"  
Rukawa paused for approximately three seconds. "Ah, preparing something…"  
"Preparing—what?"  
"Hana…you know it's a surprise…"  
"Yes, but…" Sakuragi paused abruptly. He heard a voice from the other line—another voice other than Rukawa's. "Who's with you at the moment?"  
"Uh…I'm not at liberty to say…"  
"I've been trying to contact you for ages! Didn't you hear the telephone ring just now?"  
"……"  
"Kaede? You there?"  
"…no."  
"Eh?"  
"I mean, I didn't hear the telephone."  
"Been busy, huh?"  
"Erm…kind of."  
"So, you're not mad at me?"  
"Whatever for?"  
"For—calling you even when you forbid me to…"  
"No. I'm glad to hear your voice."  
"So am I."  
"Anything else?"  
"Um, no…I think."  
"If you don't mind, I have to go now and, um, resume my work…"  
"Oh, sure. Sorry for disturbing you."  
"You're not. Bye Hana-kun."  
"Bye, Kaede…"  
Sakuragi rang off. He recalled the voice he heard—the other one. It was very familiar but he just could not put his finger on it.  
Until he saw his ball—his basketball.

**_Tuesday, 4.00 p.m., Koshino's abode.  
_** _CLUNK!  
_Mrs. Koshino had no idea what to do.  
_CLUNK!  
_ Koshino gritted his teeth in frustration. His fingers gripped the knife handle tightly.  
Mrs. Koshino heard the doorbell rang. Hesitant whether she should answer it or not, lest Koshino would try something else during her absence, she finally decided to leave Koshino, not without warning him to stay put.  
Mrs. Koshino peeked out of her window and saw red. Red hair, to be precise. She opened the door slowly, looking expectantly at her guest.  
"Sumimasen, but is Koshino home?" asked the redhead.  
"Why, yes. Would you like to come inside first?" she asked.  
"No, thanks. I'll just meet him out here."  
"Sure. Please wait for awhile." Mrs. Koshino returned to her son. "Hiroaki, someone wants to see you."  
_Clunk! _"If it's Akira just tell him to get lost!" _CLUNK!_  
"No, it's not Akira."  
"Then tell Uozumi I shan't attend any practice this week."  
"Neither Uozumi."  
Koshino looked at his mother quizzically, the knife held in place.  
"A boy with red hair."  
"Sa—Sakuragi?"  
"I reckon it's an urgent matter."  
"What does he want now?" Koshino walked out of the kitchen, the knife still in his hand.  
"Wait a minute, Hiroaki."  
Koshino stopped in his tracks.  
"I really think you should not go outside looking like that."  
Koshino muttered something and untied the pink, frilly apron he was wearing.

Sakuragi paced impatiently as he waited for Koshino. As the older boy stepped out from his house, Sakuragi turned and eyed him.  
Koshino looked up, straight into Sakuragi's eyes. "What is it that you want, Sakuragi? I'm busy."  
"Just what is your smiling hentai boyfriend up to THIS time?" demanded Sakuragi.  
Koshino frowned, infuriated. "You called upon me just to ask about him?"  
"Hell, yes!"  
"I don't know what he is doing and where he is."  
"Just what is he going to do to my Kaede?"  
_Just why did I not take the knife along instead of leaving it on the shelf? If I did I could've slash this stupid redhead to pieces…_ "I don't know anything, especially if it involves your stupid Rukawa."  
"Rukawa is not stupid!"  
"Oh, right, he's not. You are."  
"Why you—"  
"Whatever that hentai is doing does not concern me, period!"  
"Oh, yes it does! He's your boyfriend, for goodness' sake!"  
"Che!"  
"Something's up between you and him…"  
Koshino snorted, confirming Sakuragi's suspicions.  
"Well, I just want you to know—if I ever find Sendoh laying a finger on my kitsune—"  
"You can do whatever you want with him."  
"Hm. I'm glad you see things the way I do."  
"On one condition—"  
"Which is?"  
"Tell me when. I shall be only too happy to assist you." With that, Koshino turned on his heel and went into his house.  
Sakuragi scratched his head in incredulity. "Everyone's in a foul mood…and it seems like everyone's having problem with their boyfriend…" Shrugging, he walked back to his own house, momentarily forgetting about Sendoh.  
  
**_Wednesday, 2.30 p.m., Sendoh's abode  
_** "So, people, are you ready?" asked Sendoh.  
Hanagata, Kiyota and Mitsui nodded. Rukawa snorted in response. The only thing he was thankful about was the fact that he needed not to play host since Sendoh offered that they could use his (Sendoh) house instead of Rukawa's.  
"I asked Hikoichi to call Hiro-kun, Sakuragi, Kogure, Fujima and Jin, telling them to come over here," announced Sendoh. "So you'd better get ready."  
"But, what if Hikoichi couldn't find Kenji-kun?" asked Hanagata.  
"And what if Soi-kun refuses to see me?" added Kiyota.  
"And what if Min-kun—" went on Mitsui.  
Sendoh rubbed his temples. He did not know just what made him agree to collaborate with the other four. He was not pleased either to hear snores coming from the other side of the room.  
  
**_Wednesday, 2.45 p.m., Jin's abode  
_**"What do you want?" Jin demanded.  
Hikoichi flashed his toothy grin. "A invitation for you, Jin-san."  
"Invitation? Who's getting married?"  
"Ah…it's nothing like that." Hikoichi handed the envelope to Jin. "Sendoh-san asked me to give this to you."  
"How formal." Jin tore the envelope open and read the content. "It says here that I have to go over to his house. I wonder what's waiting for me there…hey, Hikoichi?"  
But Hikoichi had already gone to deliver his next letter.  
  
**_Same day, 2.50 p.m., Shoyo high school compound  
_** "Fujima-san!" Hikoichi called.  
Fujima turned, looking at the Ryonan player with a weird expression. "What're you doing here?"  
"A message for you from Sendoh-san."  
Fujima slung his jacket over his right shoulder as he accepted the letter.  
"Hey, Hikoichi, just what is Sendoh's plan right now?"  
"Sorry can't talk gotta run!" Hikoichi waved and ran off.  
  
**_Same day, 2.55 p.m., Shohoku high school compound  
_**Kogure frowned thoughtfully to himself. He scratched his forehead with his pen.  
"Now, theoretically the formula should be applied—eh?" Kogure's pen paused in mid-air when suddenly a brown, sweet-scented envelope had appeared in front of him. He picked the envelope up, glancing at Hikoichi.  
"It's for you," explained Hikoichi. "Sorry for interrupting you studying."  
"Ah, iie." Kogure unsealed the envelope methodically. He read the message quietly. "What does this have to do with me?" he enquired.  
"You'll find out soon, Kogure-san. I have to go now."  
"Hey, matte!"  
Hikoichi grinned and left.  
Kogure stared after him with a perplexed look.  
  
**_Same day, 3.00 p.m., Sakuragi's abode  
_**"Sakuragi-san!"  
Sakuragi switched the television set off and unlocked the front door. The first thing he saw was Hikoichi waving frantically at him.  
"What's the matter?" asked the redhead, approaching the shorter boy.  
"I have a message for you. It's important." Hikoichi dug his hand into his backpack in search of the envelope—the one for Sakuragi. "Uh-oh…"  
"What?"  
Hikoichi held up an envelope. Clearly written on it was the name Kogure Kiminobu.  
"Megane-kun?"  
"A—Go—gomen nasai…I think I gave yours to Kogure-san's…it was a mistake…" stammered Hikoichi.  
Sakuragi gave him an angry glare. Literally there was fire in his eyes. "How could you mistook this tensai—"  
"Hontou ni gomen nasai!" Hikoichi bowed.  
"Ah, luckily this tensai is very forgiving!"  
"Thank you so much! Just replace the name 'Mitsui-san' with 'Rukawa-san', that'll do."  
"Kaede? You mean this is from Kaede?" Sakuragi was confused. "But it's addressed to Megane-kun…"  
"I can't say anything else, Sakuragi-san. Just follow the instructions in the letter, and then you'll see where it gets you. See you later!" Hikoichi departed.  
Sakuragi shrugged helplessly. Funny, the handwriting on the letter did not tally with Mitsui's…and the fragrance of the letter was almost like a certain Ryonan player…

~{tsuzuku}~

Author's Notes: I don't think they have durians in Japan, though…but oh well…let's just say it's imported *sweat drops*.


	9. Bonus Track

DISCLAIMER: I am not Inoue Takehiko-sama. Therefore I am not the owner of the SD charas. But being a fanfic writer, the storyline is mine.  
Author's Notes: I know I've been guilty for not updating this fic for a long time. Gomen, but I shall try my best NOT to juggle a few fics at once, for my own sake—mou, if only it's as easy at it seems…And before I continue, I would like to apologize if the fic is not—well, funny. I'll stop talking now so that we can get back to the fic.

~

            Sakuragi stopped in front of the gate. He glanced at the note in his hand, confirming the address.  
            "Sakuragi?" a voice from behind said, somewhat surprised.  
            Sakuragi was equally astounded. "Koshino?"  
            The shorter boy eyed a deadly glare at him. "What are you doing at Sendoh's place?"  
            "Sendoh? You mean, this is Sendoh's house?" he asked blankly.  
            A snort. "I knew it. You're not loyal to Rukawa."  
            Sakuragi flared up. "What the hell are you saying?" demanded he. "Rukawa has nothing to do with this!"  
            "Actually, he has…" murmured a third voice; Kogure's. "I wonder what's up…"  
            "Megane-kun? You're here too?"  
            "You sure this is the place?" asked another voice.  
            "Yeah, definitely…" was his reply.  
            Koshino, Kogure and Sakuragi exclaimed in unison, "Jin? Fujima?"  
            "Ah? You guys are here too?" asked Fujima.  
            "I finally see…" mumbled Koshino. "He's inviting us over to his place to play strip poker again."  
            "WHAT?" ejaculated the other four.  
            Koshino shrugged. "Why else would he invite all of us at once? Something's fishy here."  
            "If that crazy hentai wants to play that, that—game, he will have to count me out!" cried Sakuragi. "Rukawa'll kill him if he tries anything on me!"  
            Koshino rolled his eyes. "Oh, please! You'll be too engrossed in the game you'll forget about your boyfriend."  
            "Why, you—"  
            Kogure had gone pale. "I—I think I'll leave now…"  
            At that moment the door opened. Hikoichi stepped out. "Come in, everyone. Sendoh-san's waiting for you."  
            "Oh, I'm waiting for him as well…" said Koshino. There was murder in his voice.  
            "See you later, guys!' Jin made an attempt to leave.  
            "I'm not staying to play with that hentai!" added Fujima.  
            "Play?" asked Hikoichi. "Play what? He just wanted to talk with you—all of you."  
            "Right…" Sakuragi's sarcasm was noticeable.  
            "Seriously, Sakuragi-san. Nothing hentai-ish at work here, I assure you."  
            The five were still doubtful, but they entered Sendoh's compound all the same, and into his house.  
  
            "You sure this is a good idea?" asked Kiyota. He was nervous.  
            "Of course this is!" convinced Sendoh. "We'll be out of this problem in no time!"  
            "Besides, you said you're better in these things compared to us," chipped in Mitsui. "Why? Are you backing out now? Are you chicken?"  
            "I'm NOT! But what I don't understand is why he is in this with us!" Kiyota pointed an accusing finger at Rukawa. "He'll ruin the whole thing!"  
            Rukawa glared at him coldly.  
            "People, people, calm down," begged Hanagata. "Let's just do this once and for all. After that you can kill Kiyota as you like, Rukawa."  
            "You are most generous." Rukawa looked away.  
  
            "Tell me again why we're waiting in the basement?" asked Jin.  
            "In the dark?" finished Fujima.  
            "Because Sendoh wants to do something bad without us noticing him," mumbled Koshino.  
            "Maa, maa, Koshino…" Kogure sweat dropped. "Why don't you put your pocket-knife away? It's poking me…"  
            "No."  
            "Oi, Sendoh! Come out now before I wreck this whole place down!" threatened Sakuragi.  
            "Sendoh! Show yourself!" Koshino joined in, "before I make your death more painful than I had intended to!"  
  
            "Hiro-kun's really mad at me…" mumbled Sendoh.  
            "Shut up Sendoh and just go!" Mitsui pushed him.  
  
            All of the sudden the lights were on.  
            "Finally!" exclaimed Jin. He turned to see Fujima, Kogure and Sakuragi were gawking in front of them, jaws hanging open. Koshino frowned even deeper. Jin looked to see for himself, and gave a silent shriek.  
            Sendoh, Kiyota, Hanagata, Rukawa and Mitsui, clad in smart tuxedos with ties were posing in front of them. They even had their top hats on, covering their eyes and forehead. Sendoh's shirt was unbuttoned down to his chest, whilst Kiyota's hair actually was tidier than Jin could ever imagined. Hanagata's glasses were no longer on the bridge of his nose, and his green tie was more than elegant. Rukawa and Mitsui, however, were still the same—since they looked better all the time.  
            "Kaede!"  
            "Hi…Hisashi?"  
            "Toru? What happened to your glasses?"  
            "Nobu-kun? Is that really you?"  
            "I'll kill you…"  
            The semes snapped their fingers, and a music was played, as if on cue.  
  
**Mitsui:  
**I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you  
but I couldn't fight it  
I guess I was weak and couldn't even hide it  
and so I surrender just to hear your voice

~

            Kogure felt his face turning hot, blushing immeasurably. He almost passed out, but his desire to see his lover sing kept him conscious. Mitsui, along with the other singers, danced slowly to the beat.

~

Hanagata:  
I know so many times I said I'm gonna to live with out you  
and maybe someone else is standing there behind you  
but there's something baby that you need to know  
that deep inside me I feel like I'm dying  
I have to see you it's all that I'm asking.

~

            "To—Toru…" stammered Fujima. "Are you suffering from a disease or something?"  
            "I think he's trying to express his love for you, Fujima-san," explained Jin.  
            "I know that! But he'd never done anything as sweet as this to me before!"

~

Mitsui, Hanagata, Sendoh, Rukawa, Kiyota:  
Baby, give me back my fantasies  
the courage that I need to live  
the air that I breathe

Living without you, my world has become so empty  
my days are so cold and lonely  
and each night I taste the purest of pain.

~

            "He's exaggerating," mumbled Koshino.  
            "Can't you please try to be more positive about this?" asked Sakuragi, somewhat annoyed.  
            "NO!"  
            "At least try not to give critics—"  
            "NO! NO! NO!"  
            Sendoh pouted comically, but Koshino refused to look at him. Sendoh still kept his cool, even under that hot and stuffy black tuxedo.

~

Sendoh:  
I wish I could tell you I'm feeling better every day  
that it didn't hurt when you walked away  
but to tell you the truth I can't find my way  
and deep inside me I feel like I'm dying  
I have to see you it's all that I'm asking.

~

            "I'm happy to know that," retorted Koshino. "And, no, I don't want to see you, Sendoh."  
            Sakuragi clasped his hand over Koshino's mouth, but Koshino bit his hand. The two got involved in a small fight. However, once Sakuragi heard the next verse, he pushed the shorter boy aside harshly.

~ 

Rukawa:  
Baby, give me back my fantasy  
the courage that I need to live,  
the air that I breathe.  
Living without you, my world's become so empty.   
The days are so cold and lonely  
and each night I taste the purest of pain.

~

            "Surprisingly he has a good voice…" remarked Jin, "for a guy who doesn't talk much."  
            "Was that an insult?" demanded Sakuragi.  
            Jin held up his hands, shaking his head in denial. "No, no! That was a compliment!"

~

Rukawa, Sendoh, Mitsui, Hanagata, Kiyota:  
Baby, give me back my fantasy  
The courage that I need to live,  
the air that I breathe.  
Living without you, my world's become so empty   
The days are so cold and lonely  
and each night I taste the purest of pain.  
  
Kiyota:  
I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you but I couldn't fight it.  
I guess I was weak, couldn't even hide it  
and so I surrendered just to hear your voice.

~

            "Remember what I said about Rukawa has a good voice?" murmured Jin.  
            "Yeah?" asked Fujima and Sakuragi.  
            "I take it back. Nobu-kun's way better."  
            "HEY!" cried Sakuragi.  
            "Maa maa, Sakuragi…he's biased, you can't blame him…" voiced out Kogure, noticing the dangerous gleam in Sakuragi's eyes.  
            Before Sakuragi could give Jin a piece of his mind, the lights were off again.  
            "Erm, blackout?" asked Fujima.  
            "ACK!" Kogure ejaculated.  
            "Megane-kun?" asked Sakuragi.  
            The lights were on again. Kogure was blushing even redder than before, his hands covering his mouth. He refused to look at anyone—except of course Mitsui.  
            Sendoh, Rukawa, Mitsui, Hanagata and Kiyota were no longer in their tuxedos. In the dark, they had taken their tuxedos off, revealing the leather outfit within. The sight was sufficient to send Sakuragi, Kogure, Fujima and Jin to the hospital due to excessive nose bleeding. Koshino? He was still mad—or at least, he pretended to be.

Sendoh:  
You make me feel funny  
When you come around  
Yeah that's what I found out honey  
What am I doing without you

~

            Still dancing, he tried to touch Koshino's chin. Koshino did not move, but merely gave him a blank stare. Sendoh grinned, and brushed his fingers against Koshino's cheek.

~

Hanagata:  
You make me feel happy  
When I leave you behind  
It plays on my now honey  
What am I doing without you

~

            "Toru can dance pretty well…" Fujima mused. "He never told me he could dance before."  
            "I believe he just found out himself?" supplied Jin.

~

Kiyota:  
Took for granted everything we had  
As if I'd find someone  
Who's just like you

~

            Kiyota eyed Jin the whole time. Jin shyly watched his lover perform.

~

Sendoh, Hanagata, Kiyota, Mitsui, Rukawa:  
We got a little world of our own  
I'll tell you things that no one else knows  
I let you in where no-one else goes  
What am I without you 

And all of the things I've been looking for  
Have always been here outside of my door  
And all of the time I'm looking for something new  
What am I doing without you

~

            "Looking for something new?" echoed Koshino. "Are you telling me you're not loyal to me, Akira?"  
            "Maa maa, Koshino…" begged Fujima. "At least please wait until this is over. I want to listen to Toru…"  
            "And I to Hisashi…" joined in Kogure.

~

Mitsui:  
Well I'm guess I'm ready  
For settling down  
And fooling around is over  
And I swear that it's true

~

            Mitsui's finger traced Kogure's jaws. With a wink, he resumed his dance.

~

Rukawa:  
No but's or maybe's  
When I'm falling down  
There's always someone who saves me  
And boy it's you

~

            Sakuragi laughed. "Nyahahaha! The tensai will save everyone in need!"  
            "Oh, shut up!" said Fujima, Jin and Koshino.

~

Kiyota:  
Funny how life can be so surprising  
I'm just realising what you do

~

            "Do? Do what?" asked Kogure.  
            "I…" Jin blushed. "It's a secret."  
            "I think he himself has no clue what the monkey was singing about…" murmured Sakuragi.

~

Rukawa, Sendoh, Hanagata, Mitsui, Kiyota:  
We got a little world of our own  
I'll tell you things that no one else knows  
I let you in where no-one else goes  
What am I without you 

And all of the things I've been looking for  
Have always been here outside of my door  
And all of the time I'm looking for something new  
What am I doing without you

~

Sendoh:   
Well it's feeling right now  
So let's do it right now

~

            "I knew there's something hentai-ish behind all this," accused Koshino.  
            "Koshino, 'it' does not necessarily mean any hentai-ish things, you know…" said Fujima softly, careful as not to enrage Koshino even more. "For all you know Sendoh might be talking about reconciling with you."  
            "So who's the hentai here?" interrupted Sakuragi. "Obviously it's you."  
            "SAKURAGI HANAMICHI!!!!" yelled Koshino.  
            "Quiet, you two! I can't hear Hisashi!" said Kogure.  
            Jin merely shrugged.

~  
Rukawa and Mitsui:  
Praying that some how  
You will understand the way

Hanagata and Kiyota:  
It's feeling right now baby somehow  
I won't let this slip away  
  
Sendoh, Rukawa, Mitsui, Hanagata and Kiyota:  
We got a little world of our own  
I'll tell you things that no one else knows  
I let you in where no-one else goes  
What am I without you 

And all of the things I've been looking for  
Have always been here outside of my door  
And all of the time I'm looking for something new  
What am I doing without you

~

            The performance ended with a bow from all five singers.  
            "Let me remind you Kaede already belongs to me!" announced Sakuragi.  
            "You can keep your Kaede, Sakuragi!" said Kogure. "I have someone else in mind."  
            Mitsui approached Kogure. He nuzzled his nose on Kogure's neck. "I'm really sorry for the unkind remark I gave you, Min-kun…will you forgive me?"  
            "Oh, Hisashi…" Kogure's face softened.  
            "How did I do?" asked Hanagata.  
            Fujima, having conveniently forgotten Hanagata's compliment-gone-wrong smiled. "You were awesome, Toru. I never knew you're such a sweet person…"  
            "I didn't know too. Sorry, Kenji-kun…I won't say ANYTHING that's related to females and girls to you."  
            Fujima chuckled. "That'll be hard, you know…"  
            "I'll do anything for you, my love…" Hanagata opened his arms to embrace Fujima, but the open arms were in the wrong direction.  
            "Toru? How on earth did you manage to dance without glasses?"  
            Kiyota, his head bowing, neared Jin.  
            "So who did you sing for just now, Nobu-kun?" asked Jin, rather dryly. "Your mother in law?"  
            "Hell, no!" Kiyota's face was full of horror. "Not that I'm married at the moment…but…"  
            "But what?"  
            "From now on I'll only sing for you, Soi-kun…"  
            "Aw, Nobu-kun…"  
            Rukawa shrugged casually as Sakuragi came up to him.  
            "I didn't expect this," said Sakuragi. "I thought you'll be singing solo to me?"  
            "Hn, change of plans."  
            "And why were you singing a song of apology at first? You didn't do anything wrong to me."  
            "I had to go along with them."  
            "I'm sure the song wouldn't be half as good if you weren't singing along with them, na, Kaede?" Sakuragi wrapped his arms around Kaede.  
            "Evidently. Hana?"  
            "Yeah?"  
            "You still want me to sing to you? Alone, this time?"  
            "Will you?"  
            Rukawa's whispered in Sakuragi's ear. "But first let's get out of here…to somewhere _private_…"  
            Sendoh tried to look straight into Koshino's eyes, but the latter kept on turning him down.  
            "Hiro-kun—I said I'm sorry…please forgive me, Hiro-kun…"  
            "No."  
            "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, Hiro-kun, but I truly, madly, deeply love you with all my heart and soul…"  
            "Whatever you say."  
            "I'll do anything as long as you forgive me!"  
            Koshino stared at him for a moment. Finally he pulled Sendoh's collar. Koshino dragged him out of the basement. A few minutes later, screams were heard—sounding suspiciously like Sendoh's.  
            What was Koshino doing to poor Sendoh, you ask? I leave it to you to decide!  
  
            Rukawa and Sakuragi were about to step out of the front door when they heard numerous screams. And not just any scream, but fan girls' scream.  
            "Oh! Sendoh! You're so hot!"  
            "RUKAWA! L-O-V-E RUKAWA!!"  
            "Fujima! FUJIMA! Marry me marry me!!"  
            "Mitsui! Kiss me and I'll be your slave forever!"  
            "KIYOTA! I never knew you've such tempting a sex appeal!"  
            Sakuragi straight away pulled Rukawa, who was already out of the door, back into the house.  
            "How'd they know about this whole thing?" asked Sakuragi, astonished. "Were they watching the entire concert without us knowing?"  
            "Must've been Hikoichi…" informed Rukawa. "His big mouth can never keep any secret…"  
            For five days and four nights they were trapped in Sendoh's house with the mob of fan girls outside and around Sendoh's compound. But at any rate, they have reconciled with their lovers, so they didn't really mind. That did not stop them from going after Hikoichi, though.

~

More Author's Notes: My, isn't this chapter draggy. Really, really sorry if it's not funny, minna-san! I tried my best, I really did!  
            The first song is sung by Son By Four, entitled The Purest of Pain (_A Puro Dolor_). Originally it's a Spanish song, a soundtrack from a telenovela called My Three Sisters (_Mis Tres Hermanas_) from…Venezuela, if I'm not mistaken. And the second song – World of Our Own. I just felt like using that song, I don't know why *whacks herself*.  
            So, erm, would you like me to continue with this fic? If you want me to, I will *grins*. Suddenly I'm feeling extra-generous that I _might _pair Youhei up with Haruko…oh, well, depends on what you want. Do leave me a review before leaving, na?  
            Thank you for reading! Ja ne!


End file.
